


Omni-Tricks

by TaneleerTivan



Series: Fusionfall [2]
Category: FusionFall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneleerTivan/pseuds/TaneleerTivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of war, the Omnitrix is on the fritz. Again. Unfortunately, this occurs in the middle of an extremly dangerous mission. Now Ben, Numbuh Five, Captain Stickybeard and Marceline are locked an epic battle with a mysterious enemy who has allied themself with Planet Fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omni-Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> WARINING: My personal AU

**OPERATION:**

**Ben’s Alien Tech Takes Less Efficiency Fighting Incredible Enemies, Lots of Danger**

Diamondhead blasted the Arachnids chasing him, their piercing limbs shattering the walls. Ben sprinted through Charles Darwin Middle School, escorting survivors from the building in the most Tennyson way possible. Numbuh Five ran alongside him, yelling profanities beyond her age. The group being rescued, consisting of Skwydd, Jake Spidermonkey, the Gangreen Gang and a few others, sprinted past seemingly endless hallways of untamed bush towards the wide front doors and away from the quickly collapsing building and the enormous, wolf-headed spiders crawling through it.

“Don’t schools usually have exits?” Ben asked rhetorically.

“Don’t schools usually have less aliens in them?” Numbuh Five quipped. A sudden surge of energy threw them forward, into a wall and around a corner. Luckily, they were now facing the exit. Unluckily, they were now underneath the Fusion monsters. They clawed and gnarled at anything they could find, tearing Grubber away from the group and back around the corner. At the last second, a giant robot hand reached in and tore the group from their captors.

“How you guys goin’?” Coop called from the car replacing MEGAS head.

“Dex said you might be in need of a hand.”

“Very funny,” Numbuh Five called back, “Now can you get us outta here before the whole stinkin’ place comes down?!”

“All right, all right, I was just trying to brighten the mood.” MEGAS turned and stepped away from the infected area before an enormous force field came down around the school. Diamondhead looked at what was left of the place.

“Dexter is not going to be happy.”

Numbuh Five turned to him, rolling her eyes. “What was your first clue?”

* * *

“So, to some up,” Dexter continued his ten-minute-long rant, “In a mission where all you had to do was set up a new long range sensor at City Point, you end up aggravating a Terrafuser at Charles Darwin Middle School, changing the infection level from barely noteworthy to critical?!Doyouknowwhatthatmeansitmeanswecouldhavealldieditmeansyounearlykilledeverybodyinthatwholepartoftownyouirresponsible…Sorry. I have been under a lot of stress lately.” Ben and Numbuh Five actually started to pay attention at this point.

Ben snorted. “Who hasn’t?”

“I would suspend you for a month,” Dexter continued, “But you are two of our top soldiers. So I am merely giving you a small and dull mission, with the hope that this time you will not end up endangering everyone within a three mile radius. Now, leave. Be at briefing room C at 1700 hours. Go.” The two left, hanging their heads. Dee Dee, however, was constantly the opposite.

“Hi Abby.” Said she, hanging from the ceiling. She then dropped from the roof and leaned in close to Ben, fluttering her eyelids. “Hey Ben.”

“Hey, Dee Dee.” Ben replied, clearly uncomfortable. Numbuh Five giggled. Dee De stared longingly at Ben. Ben was extremely uncomfortable. Numbuh Five found it hilarious. This continued for about ten minutes until they were approached by Demongo, which sent Dee Dee running.

“Children.” The creature spoke in a voice that chilled them to the bone, “Your presence is required in the…” he looked down at a card and sighed. “The Ice-Cream repository.”

* * *

The Eds were fairly confident regarding the aliens. They had built a massive fort around the Cul-De-Sac. Double D had designed it to be 100% flawless. Made from cardboard boxes found nearby Eternal Meadows and toothpaste from the Fosters Home, the fort was supposed to be completely impenetrable. And, to the disbelief of scientists everywhere, it actually was. The residents had taken advantage of this, hiding out in the homes of friends and family living within the giant gates. Earth’s Forces had set up a camp in the safe-zone too. A small one, with only a few operatives; Max Tennyson, Doc Holiday, Numbuh Two, Professor Utonium and Father. Eduardo had arrived there searching for Bloo.

“Hello?” Eduardo called, “Senor Bloo? Are you here?” Eduardo was lost. He cautiously approached one of the scientists with the ‘Missing’ poster Mac had drawn up and hoped they weren’t too busy to help him out.

“Excuse me, Senor Duos?” He asked Numbuh Two nervously, “Have you seen my friend Bloo?”

Hoagie turned towards Eduardo. “I’m sorry, no.” Eduardo’s spirits fell. “But, there is a missing persons unit over in Pokey Oaks. I’m pretty sure they’ll be able to help.”

Eduardo was ecstatic. “Oh, muchos gracias Senor Duos.” He cried out in joy, “I’d hug you, but your bones would be shattered.”

He ran to the massive wooden doors at the end of the street when a siren rang out. Two Urban Rangers closed the gates and pushed an old couch in front of the crack down the middle.

“Hey, Eduardo!” Numbuh Two called. “Get back over here. We got incoming!”

* * *

Numbuh Five and Ben were late. Long story short, Billy had found the Ice-Cream Repository. Things had gotten messy. Anyway, that’s why they were covered in ice-cream and late for the briefing. I.M. Weasel was waiting for them.

“A whole hour late.” Weasel scolded, “That’s not going to look good on your record.”

“Small incident in the ice-cream repository.” Ben replied. “Nothing we can’t handle. What’s the mission?”

“A similarly small incident.” Weasel informed them. “Living Bullet, temporary leader of the Justice Friends in Major Glory’s absence, disappeared while defending Candy Cove from Fusion Bubbles. We now have Fusion copies of Living Bullet and Captain Stickybeard, so this is a stealth mission. That’s why Numbuh Five would be on this case even without needing to be punished.”

“If I was goin’ to do it anyway, how is it a punishment?” Numbuh Five questioned.

“Tennyson is going with you.” Numbuh Five looked at Ben, then back to Weasel. “Good point.”

Ben looked at them, befuddled. “How is that punishment?!” he exclaimed. He went ignored, and Weasel continued the briefing.


End file.
